Training of the Heart
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Mira has this unique gift and pure determination to refine her abilities.  What she can't handle is embarrassment!  Take one girl thrown in with three boys and you get a disaster or a funny show anyways.  Fantasy, Violence, Language
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Nami: Hey again! I wrote this a while back and decided to put it up here, even if it isn't finished yet. It will give my readers something to do until I get the Sequel to Love Within Pain up.**

**Kirai: And yes, Nami knows the twins act almost the same as the Hitachiin Twins from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Miwa: Yes, She kind of went through an Ouran phase and modeled her two characters after them.**

**Nami: I couldn't help myself!!!! Botherly love is so wonderful!!!**

**Kirai: I know.. _hides mountains of yaoi and botherly love mangas behind a big blanket_**

**Miwa: What's that Kirai? _pulls him out of the way with the blanket and stares_**

**Nami: KIRAI!!!! You were holding out on me!?**

**Miwa: _sits down and goes through them_ I have this one, and this one, and those over there, but I don't have this one.**

**Nami, Kirai: _Stare blankly at Miwa_**

**Miwa: Can I borrow this one.._looks back _what?**

**Kirai: _nodded his head_**

**Miwa: Well, Since those two aren't going to do this.. I guess I will.**

**A/N: Nami does not own any part of Ouran or anything else. Her mind is not hers either... Me and Kirai run the place.**

**Kirai: Who do you think comes up with all the wonderful scenes? _looks proudly at his other writings_ What? I'm not as straight as a arrow, ya know.**

* * *

Part 1 - Meetings

There she was again, asleep peacefully on her stomach. She was told the day before to be up early; guests were to be over. But of course, she was still asleep. Her mother had already invited the guests inside and welcomed them into their home.

"If you'll follow me please." The mother led the guests to her daughter's bedroom door and prayed her daughter had some type of clothes on.

Their guests, a mother along with her twin sons and their friend, stood politely behind their hostess. The boys were all taller than both women.

As the door opened, the twins gasped with delight as they stared ahead. "Kawaii!!!" the twins cried as one took his brother's hands in his own; their eyes twinkled at the sight before them. Their friend just stared at the girl that slept peacefully on her bed.

The daughter layed on her stomach with nothing on her but the blanket at her waist, her hair gently layed on her back and pillow. Her mother forgot for a moment that the guests consisted of three teenage boys. The twins were delighted by the girl's appearance but noticed their friend hadn't moved any.

They both moved on either side of him, "What's the matter Tatte?" Their friend, Tatte, didn't respond. They both poked and waved their hands in front of his face. There was very little color in his eyes but the red on his face made up for it. The twins looked at each other and smiled a devilish smile. Tatte thanked god he tagged along with his friends. His eyes filled with more lust as he consumed the image portrayed in front of him. "Aahh," they said in unison as if they read each other's minds.

* * *

"Mira, you were supposed to be up by now. Get up!" he mother called, as she forgot about her guests. But Mira didn't move an inch. The boys' mother laughed a little at this as the twins tried not to laugh. "Mira! You're late for your training!!!" her mother yelled in a last attempt as to wake her daughter up.

Mira's eyes shot open, "Nani?!" She was about to get up but then noticed the strange people at her door. "Aaiieee!!! Mama, shut the door!" Mira looked at her mother pleadingly. The twins were silenced by the girl's beautiful yet threatful voice. Tatte just watched as the twins still hung on his shoulders.

"You were the one who wanted to sleep in.. you shut your door Mira," her mother sighed as she stood at the doorway, "And no powers." Mira protested at once to that, but had no say in the matter.

"Hai hai," Mira sighed as she wrapped her blanket around herself. She slowly walked to her door as to not trip and fall, but she still tripped anyways. The boys' mother couldn't hold back from her laughter and the three boys were on the floor from their laughs.

Mira layed there and waited for the guests to stop before she did anything else; she knew that this was punishment from her mother. Her mother just stood there and watched for her daughter's next move. Mira never could control herself when she got embarrassed and her mother wanted to see how far Mira had progressed to control her powers. Soon the guests apologized for their laughter and looked back at Mira, whose face was down to the floor. "Are you all right?" the twins asked together with tears still in their eyes.

Mira slowly looked up, her mother knew what was about to happen next. Her hair hung down and covered some of her face. Her eyes shone bright silver but started to turn a dark red color. The boys didn't expect this as they watched Mira from the doorway; the hair on the back of their necks stood on end. Mira's mother watched to see how her daughter would handle this next. Mira growled a low almost inaudible growl.

"Mira stop," her mother ordered but Mira didn't pay any attention as some markings appeared and began to glow on her arms. The boys were confused, they had never seen anyone that had strong and wild powers; other than the twins' almost uncontrollable powers they had. Tatte on the other hand, had no powers but thought his friends were cool to have some sort of powers. The twins instinctively began to change slowly like Mira was while Tatte kept a hold of them to make sure they didn't do stupid things. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to say Mira but.." her mother whispered and hoped Mira would listen. Mira begun to rise slowly, the blanket still wrapped tight around her body. The twins' bright green eyes turned almost black as Mira slowly made her way towards them. The boys' mother watched as she knew all too well as to Mira's actions. Tatte couldn't hold the twins back any more as they begun to slowly move forward.

Their mother couldn't do much to stop her sons once they got like this. Mira noticed the twins and growled as they got closer. The closer the twins got, the darker things became around Mira. Her mother knew exactly what was about to happen next and told everyone to get behind a wall and duck. The twins were like Mira now and couldn't here what they said, but kept forward. Soon they were on either side of Mira.

The twins growled equally as low as Mira did and grabbed each arm. The darkness around Mira enclosed her, then was blasted back out in every direction. But the twins still stood there, each had one arm. Mira's mother came back from the hallway and looked shocked that the twins were still awake, let alone still had her arms.

The energy around Mira began to disappear and Mira followed suit as she collapsed, the marks on her arms vanished. The twins soon went back to normal themselves and realized they had a hold of Mira's arms and looked up surprised. "What just happened Hito?" Hitachi, one of the twins asked the other. "I don't know Hita," replied Hitoru, equally confused. They layed Mira back on her back as directed by her mother and followed her mother into another room to talk.

* * *

**Nami: Well, I hope you liked the first part.**

**Kirai: I did!!!**

**Miwa: Of course you did, you helped write it!**

**Kirai: _pouts_ So?**

**Nami: Please review and tell me what you all think!**

**JA NE!!**


	2. Chapter 2: History

**Nami: Hello!!!**

**Kirai: Cookies!**

**Nami: What!? Where?!**

**Miwa: They just had candy so their hyper right now and before this gets distructive I'm going to start the story.**

* * *

Part 2 - History

"I'm sorry for that," her mother apologized to her guests. "She normally isn't that bad. But she gets embarrassed so easily that she can't control anything she does. The only thing she tries to do is get away," her mother sighed.

The twins' mother nodded her head in agreement, "As you can see, my boys are a little hard to control themselves," she said as she looked over at the boys that sat on the opposite side of the table; they sunk their heads and knew they would be in trouble later. "But," their mother began, "they've came a long way and I'm proud at how much they've learned." They twins shot their heads up to see their mother had a smile on her face.

Mira's mother looked over at the twins and remembered what they did earlier. "No one's ever been able to stay that close to Mira when she's like that and stay conscious. The last time she did that was in our last home, that's why we had to move." Everyone looked at Mira's mother with a questioned look on their faces. "She was at school one day and everything was fine; Mira hadn't had a problem with her powers once. But some kids began to pick on her because she had powers and they didn't, she couldn't help it; her powers hadn't fully awoken yet so she could only do simple things. That didn't stop the kids from bullying her and one day they took it too far. They made the mistake of tripping her in front of everyone; her books were scattered everywhere." The boys listened intently to the story, the twins sympathizing with Mira. "One of the boys in the group started to kick Mira in the stomach until she could barely move," her mother said as she tried not to cry. Everyone felt like they were about to cry themselves.

"Another boy started to kick at her face, that's when Mira snapped. They said her eyes turned black along with the markings on her arms as well. She grabbed the boy's leg and threw him down as she got up. Many of the people could barely see Mira, except for a blur, because she was moving so much and so fast. All six of the boys were listed in critical condition at the hospital. The only thing that saved them from death was that Mira passed out from the lose of energy." Mira's mother looked around. She hoped they wouldn't get shunned in this area as well.

The twins' mother looked at the boys, who had shocked looks on their faces, and turned back to Mira's mother. "I'm so sorry that you and your family lived in that place. Many people in this area have some sort of abilities, so I doubt you'll have many problems here." Mira's mother was over joyed from the information.

"I just wish," Mira's mother sighed, "that Mira would at least take it easy on her training though. The guests once again gave her questioned looks. "Sadly," Mira's mother sighed, "her brother passed away a few years ago. He taught Mira all of the training he did. He was training her to be the strongest with her abilities, but he died in a car accident," her mother got a little choked up but continued, "Mira made a promise with Ako on his deathbed that she would work harder for him, to make him proud of his little sister coming such a long way. That's why her father and I won't say anything, because we know how much this means to her."

Tatte, Hitachi and Hitoru looked at each other, as if they silently understood what the other thought and nodded their heads. "I'm sorry for your loss, it must be hard for her at times," the boys' mother said softly.

Her mother nodded, "It's the worst around November. That's the month he passed away. The only time we see her inside is when she eats or is asleep. But," she sighed deeply; "I just wish that she would take it easy sometimes. I'm afraid she's going to wear herself out."

The boys' mother sat there and thought of someway to help Mira and her family out. "Are you boys all right? You've been very quiet." They nodded their head but went back to their thoughts and silently agreed on a plan of action. Hitachi and Hitoru knew that they were bothersome at times, and Tatte didn't help much either; but they all were determined to help Mira.

Mira's mother looked around the room and listened for something. "Could you boys go look for Mira for me? I'm pretty sure she's out back training," she asked politely. The twins' mother nodded in approval as the twins looked for her permission.

* * *

**Nami: There's chapter 2.**

**Miwa: I think they know that.**

**Kirai: Don't be mean Miwa. _goes and hugs Nami_**

**Miwa: lapdog**

**Kirai: PMSing much?**

**Miwa: brown n****oser**

**Kirai: airhead**

**Nami: Guys stop that..**

**Miwa: prick**

**Kirai: pain in the ass**

**Miwa: bastard**

**Kirai: bitch**

**Nami: GUYS!!!**

**Miwa, Kirai: _looks at Nami_**

**Nami: I own you both so shut it! Anyways please review and let me know what you think!**

**JA NE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Nami: I'm Back!!!!! **

**Kirai, Miwa: **_struggling on the floor_

**Nami: Oh them, I got tired of their bitching and tied them up together.**

**Kirai: Dammit, why did I have to be tied to her?!**

**Miwa: I'm not enjoying myself either ya know!?**

**Nami: NO! I'm not letting you go until you kiss and make up.**

**Mira: I'll appologize but not kiss.**

**Kirai: Yeah! Now if it were a guy, then I might enjoy being tied up.**

**Nami: It's hopeless.. _sighs_ Here's Chapter three!**

* * *

Part 3 - Training

All three boys rose and bowed to Mira's mother then left down the hallway to the back of the house. Once they made it outside, "So it's agreed then?" Hitachi asked, "We're gonna help her no matter what?" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

They slowly walked past the open part in between the house and doujo; Hitoru heard the sounds of water and motioned for them to follow suit. After they walked though some trees, the came to a cleared area where a stream flowed into a lake. The water was crystal blue, the boys looked around for Mira. They didn't have to wait long before she showed up.

Her head soon popped up out of the water. She was in the middle of the lake and her feet were nowhere near the bottom, but she began to rise up a little. Her hair covered her back but they could make out something that glowed under her hair. Hitachi, Hitoru and Tatte looked at each other. The twins soon felt a different presence than before and looked ahead.

Mira slowly lifted her arms up; large balls of water did as she did. As she brought her hands together above her head the balls of water joined to make a large ball of water. Soon the clear blue water turned to a red orb that shimmered from the sun. Now the boys were awe struck; they've never seen anyone do something like this before.

She pushed her hands up with her palms up and the ball flew up higher, it turned a bright green color as it went higher. The higher it went up the brighter and whiter it got. Soon it shimmered with a crystal pearl color. The boys still watched as they were hid behind a few bushes.

Mira still held her right arm up as her left arm fell to her side, which made the ball stay still. The orb of water almost touched the clouds, but soon it turned pearl blue. The marks in Mira's arms also glowed blue. The only thing the boys could see was Mira's arms and her hair. As Mira began to turn around, the boys ducked down lower and noticed that she had a swimsuit on.

Even though Mira was a good distance away, they could still hear her as easy as if they stood right next to her. "Three.." she counted down, "Two.." but to what? "Now!" she quickly opened her eyes and began to rise out of the water completely. Water dripped off her feet as she rose higher up.  
"If she gets any higher she's going to be in the water," Tatte mouthed afraid Mira would hear him. The twins looked back worriedly. Mira was already in the middle of the blue orb of water, which began to glow white. The water started to drain from the orb but the glow stayed. Now the orb was completely drained of the water but Mira still floated in the middle of it.

The glow was warm and safe. Mira sighed happily as she got it right this time. The last time she tried this she almost drowned in the orb. She floated in the orb and looked around as she enjoyed the view. She spied the boys in the bushes but surprisingly she didn't do anything. She took the time to look carefully at them.

The boy that looked different from the other two, Tatte, had chopped black hair with bright yellow eyes. The twins both had brown-feathered hair that hid part of their eyes which were bright green. Mira watched as they whispered to each other. Tatte said something, which made the twins both knock him in the head. The twins gave a devilish grin and threw Tatte into the water. "They must have forgot I was up here," she said with a laugh.

Tatte came up and cursed as the twins stuck their tongues out as they hung their arms on each other's shoulders. Mira couldn't help but giggle at the twins' behaviour. The boys looked up in the direction of the orb again, "Oops, They must've heard me," Mira said to herself. An evil grin played on Hitachi and Hitoru's lips. Mira watched intently, curious as to what they were about to do.

"Mira!" they called together, "Come down and play!" They had innocent looks on their faces. But when Mira didn't do anything but stay up there, they started to pout and cry. Mira couldn't help but die from the laughter.

The twins' ears twitched as they heard her laughs. "Kawaii!!!" they cried as they hugged each other again. Tatte climbed out of the water and stood beside Hitoru and Hitachi. Tatte was about to push them in, "Don't even think about it," they said in unison. He sunk his head; Tatte could never sneak up on these two.

Hitoru elbowed Hitachi and Tatte as the orb began to come down. All their eyes watched intently as the orb got closer and closer to the shore where they stood. Soon the orb began to shrink until it only glowed in the form of Mira's body. Just the presence of Mira with her powers made Hitoru's heart beat faster. Hitachi glanced over to see a little red on his brother's face and raised an eyebrow. Hitoru looked over at Hitachi as his brother motioned to his face being red. Hitoru's begun to turn even redder. Tatte also noticed and couldn't help but chuckle, which earned a slap in the back of his head by both brothers.

Mira now floated a few inches above the ground, still with a white glow around her form. They couldn't see her but she could see them; Hitoru's embarrassed face, Tatte being smacked, and Hitachi with a smirk at his brother. The glow around Mira grew brighter to get their attentions, which it did.

She slowly closed the distance between her feet and the ground. As her feet touched the ground, the glow slowly started to disappear. It started at her feet and slowly moved up. The marks in her body also went away. Tatte and Hitachi watched in awe of Mira's appearance. She seemed so happy; her silver eyes showed her curiosity, like a cat's.

Mira looked at each one of the boys. She started with Hitachi and worked her way down the line. Hitachi didn't do much except his smirk was still there. Tatte just looked at Mira with amazement. Hitoru on the other hand, couldn't hide his face anymore. When Mira looked at him with her curious eyes, Hitoru's face quickly grew redder. Mira cocked her head to the side with a questioned look and looked back at Hitachi. He motioned to her swimsuit and mouthed the words 'embarrassed' and Mira made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

She covered her mouth slightly and giggled like a little child would. "Kawaii!" Hitachi exclaimed as Hitoru's face grew hot. Tatte just watched everything; since he didn't have any powers, he didn't know what to do except just watch. "Hitoru, are you breathing?" Hitachi asked as he noticed Hitoru's face. Mira walked closer to Hitoru and put her face closer to his; she listened for his breaths but he didn't know that and jumped backwards.

He tripped and landed on his back. Hitachi has never seen his brother like this before, and was now _very_ intrigued. Mira walked over to him, "Are you all right?" He looked up at her bright silver eyes that twinkled with excitement, unable to catch his breath. She extended her hand to help him up. It took Hitoru a minute to realize what she had done and slowly took her hand.

A wave of energy flooded threw Hitoru's body; sadness, pain, hurt, excitement, joy, passion, hyperness, along with some other emotions. Mira pulled him up gently but strongly. Hitoru's body felt like it was on fire and he was positive that he was going to burn into a pile of ashes. He ran quickly and dove into the water; Hitachi knew what happened with the emotions but not to why he jumped in the water. Mira looked at her hand that felt like it was on fire. The feeling spread through her entire body. It felt odd, but calming and.. safe at the same tiime. Tatte just watched as Hitachi ran to the water's edge and pulled his brother out of the water. "Why did you do that Hito?"

Hitoru looked at his brother, his bright green eyes twinkled with excitement and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Hitachi's eyes grew big, "You mean?" Hitoru nodded his head and looked back at the now confused Mira. Hitachi looked at Mira also. Mira didn't know what just happened and didn't like what they might have thought about.

Hitachi walked to Mira about to give her a hug but she jumped nimbly out of the way and landed on a large rock about ten feet away. "What just happened?" she asked as she sat down on the rock to dry off in the sun. Tatte wanted to know the same thing. The boys walked over to the rock and sat down on some of the smaller rocks in front of Mira.

"When you touched Hitoru's hand," Hitachi started, "a lot of emotions flooded into him.. from you," he finished the last part as he looked at Mira. "That's part of what are powers do." She was about to ask why he jumped into the lake but Hitachi answered that for her. "The feelings he got made his body turn hot. And the only way to cool him off was to jump in the water." Mira made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "You didn't do anything wrong," Hitachi added, "This is just the first time anyone with your abilities has touched one of us."

Hitoru remembered the feelings he got and started to turn red again. "Did I do something wrong?" Mira asked as she glanced over from Hitachi to Hitoru. Even though his face was red, Hitoru shook his head quickly before his brother could say anything. Mira just watched his face her bright silver eyes shown with the curious nature of a child. She was still curious about the whole head nodding thing, "What was that about back there with the head nodding and looking at me?"

Hitoru was afraid of that question and his brother's answer that was about to follow. He silently prayed that everything would turn out okay. "Well, you see," Hitachi started, "In our family, when we touch someone we can feel their emotions along with another feeling that comes with them. It's normally this cool feeling that washes over us, kind of like a cool breeze." Mira nodded her head, understanding so far, "But why did Hitoru have to cool off if the feeling was cool?"

Hitachi shook his head, "The feeling wasn't cool for him." Mira had a blank look on her face, completely lost now. "The other part of our powers is that if we touch someone and we feel like we're consumed by fire, then there's only one possible answer." Tatte was listening to Hitachi just like a little kid with a storyteller would. Mira was leaning forward waiting for the answer. Poor Hitoru was clinching his eyes shut and cringing, waiting for Mira's response; because he knew what that feeling ment.

Hitachi glanced to Hitoru and prayed for him, then looked at Mira. "That you're his match."

**_Silence_**

Mira blinked for a few minutes then looked over at Hitoru. He was as red as a tomato and looked like he would start crying any second. She stood up and dusted herself off. Everyone looked at her, even Hitoru. She casually jumped off the rock and leaned against it, thinking for a few minutes. The boys held their breath for what seemed like forever before Mira spoke.

"That would explain the hot feeling still coursing through me," she said with a nod. The twins looked at her, then at eachother. A smirk grew on Hitachi's face as everything finally clicked in his head. Tatte still, clueless as ever, didn't understand any of this. Hitoru now looked like he was going to pass out. "So, this only happens with your family?" The twins nodded. "And this feeling only happens with one other person and no one else?" They nodded again.

Mira had a serious look on her face and nodded thinking about everything. Everyone else was quiet when a look of determination spread across her face as she walked over to Hitoru. She lent down and brushed his hair out of the way, touching her finger to his ear; and when she got the same feeling as she did before, she whispered somethig in his ear then stepped back.

Hitoru looked like he was about to explode from turning so red. He looked up at Mira just before he passed out, being caught by his brother. Hitachi looked at Mira, "What did you say?"

Mira just smiled brightly and leaned forward, propping her hands on her knees as she stood. "All I said was alright." Tatte was floored. He blinked at Mira and the others for a few more minutes then shook his head to clear his thoughts. Hitachi smirked at Mira and nodded then looked back to his brother. "Brother, what I'm I going to do with you? Maybe we should get back inside now before they start to worry."

Everyone that was still conscious nodded then walked back in the house, Hitoru being carried by his brother. "Mom is going to have a heart attack when she finds out about this," Hitachi chuckled mischieviously. Tatte knew that sound and began to pray for his friends' mother. Mira looked at Hitachi for a minute, "Your mom? What do you think my mom's gonna do when she finds out about this? She's either gonna lecture me for an hour then hug me to death or hug me to death then lecture me."

* * *

**Nami: Are you guys still alive?**

**Kirai, Miwa: _groans _**

**Nami: Yep!! Still alive!**

**Miwa: Please untie us.**

**Kirai: _looked pleadingly at Nami with puppy dog eyes_**

**Nami: Okay, just promise me no more fights..or doing anything to me.**

**Miwa, Kirai: _nods in agreement_**

**Nami: _unties them_**

**Kirai: THANK YOU!!!!! _hugs Nami's stomach_**

**Nami: Uh... you're welcome?**

**Miwa: Please review and tell if anything needs to be changed or if you just want to talk to Nami.**

**JA NE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs Of Death

**Nami: Hi again!!!**

**Kirai: I like this chapter it's funny.**

**Miwa: Strangely enough...I do too.**

**Nami, Kirai: _gasps_**

**Miwa: On with the story!**

* * *

Part Four: Hugs Of Death

Once they got inside, the twins' mother noticed Hitoru passed out and looked to her other son. "Hey don't look at me! I didn't do anything to him. Ask Mira." He said with a pout as he protected himself and threw Mira to the lions. Mira whipped her head around and stared open mouthed at Hitachi. "Why you little.." She was about to kill Hitachi when Hitoru stirred.

Everyone watched as Hitoru blinked his emerald eyes open and yelped at the staring eyes. "W-what's going on?" He noticed Mira had her hands ready to strangle Hitachi and his brother just smiling tryumphantly. "What did I miss? And you can put me down now Hita." His mother looked at all four of the kids. "Hitachi said that Mira made you pass out. Is that true?" Just the thought of Mira made his face get red again, he looked down to the ground and stated, "Partially." Both mothers raised an eyebrow. "Partially?"

Mira didn't like the looks they were getting and knew that one of the mothers would turn towards her any second. Oh, how she wished to be wrong just once, but fate is a cruel and evil bitch. "Mira, what did you do?" her mother asked in a stern voice but Mira didn't answer. "Mirako Umani Satoichi!!! What in Kami's name did you do?" Poor Mira flinched when her full name was used; she loathed her full name more than anything.

Everyone looked at the mother, who yelled, and daughter, who flinched, with wide eyes. Mira noticed and looked even more depressed now. She sighed heavily, "Great mom, just great. Just let everyone know my name why don't you." She looked so heart broken. The last time anyone heard her name, some people tried to kidnap her and experiement on her. Mira was named after a woman that had the strongest powers ever, almost like a god. And it wasn't too long ago that she found out that she was infant that women reincarnated.

Mira's mother looked at her guests then back to her daughter, her face turning from anger to sadness. "What did you just call her?" Hitoru asked quietly. But before anyone could say anything else, Mira bolted down the hallway and into her room. She didn't want to stay around for them to do anything to her.

* * *

The twins' mother looked from Mira's mother to her boys and crossed her arms, "Okay you two.. spill it." Hitachi took the cue and cleared his throat and decided the best approach was the straightest answer, "Mira touched Hitoru's hand." Their mother looked from Hitachi to Hitoru and raised an eyebrow, "And.." Hitoru knew that signal and sighed deeply, afriad of his mother's reactions, "And..it burned." Their mother's eyes lit up and she hug Hitoru so hard that he couldn't breath. "Uh, mom. Hito needs air," Hitachi said casually.

Mira's mother watched confused. "You know how there is a perfect match out there for everyone?" the twins' mother started, getting a nod from the other mother, "Well, the powers of this family has a unique quality to help us find the right person. We can feel other peoples emotions when we have phyiscal contact, which always feels cool or cold. But when we find the person for us, it burns." Now Mira's mother had some idea now but was still confused as to why that boy passed out.

"Did anything else happen?" their mother went on. Hitachi raised his hand, "Yeah, Mira said she felt the heat in her too." Their mother stopped for a second, "She could?" The boys nodded, flinching when she let out a squeal of delight hugging Hitoru again. "He needs air," Hitachi stated simply again. Poor Hitoru was going to be crushed to death by his mother's hugs. "You told her about our family right?" The boys nodded. "So, what did she say?"

A hush came over them, Mira's mother finally got her thoughts straight and realized what she meant. What did her daught say? And why are they not going on about Mira's name? Because that, in itself, was very unusual. Mira had been listening in on everything and when she noticed them not mad or scared, she didn't know what to think. "I said alright," Mira said walking up.

Both mothers were stunned. "What?" she asked, "Do you not believe me?" The mother's still stared, "Mira, Are you serious?" her mother asked. Mira sighed, "I guess I have to show you I'm serious." Hitoru, Hitachi, and Tatte looked at her then at eachother, "Show us?" She sighed again, "Yes, show you."

She walked up to Hitoru and looked at him, he was two or three inches taller than her so she had to look up a little. Hitoru didn't know what to do, his feet were glued to their spots as Mira raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. The emotions being poured into him were almost blinding; determination showing again along with honesty, trust, curage, affection, and love. He gulped when she came closer, her too feeling the white hot emotions too, like curiosity, fear, nervousness, shocked, scared, love, and desire. Mira gently closed the distance between them , touching her soft lips to Hitoru's equally soft. The sentation jolted both of them, Hitoru tried his best not to do anything to drastic infront of everyone else; but it was so hard for him to do that. So instead, he brought his left hand behind her head and right arm around her waist to bring Mira closer. Once they finally pulled away, their faces were bright red..part from embarrassment, part from not getting a lot of air, and mostly from the emotions burning them up.

Everyone else's faces were red too, but all from embarrassment. Mira laced her fingers with Hitoru's and looked at everyone. His mother was the first to speak, "Well, I believe her now." She laughed softly as she looked at Mira's mother. "My baby girl," Mira back up making the everyone else look at her, "My baby girl..." Mira back up more, pulling Hitoru with her, "No mom, don't you dare!" Her mother came and grabbed her in a hugged her tightly. "See what ...I told you... Hitachi!!! Hug...first..ugn mom...air..." She finally managed to get out of the embrace just long enough to get some air in her lungs when her mother grabbed her by the back of her collar and drug her down the hallway. "NO MOM!!! NOT THE LECTURE!!!! KAMI HELP!!!!!"

The guests looked at eachother as the two dissappeared around a corner. "She was right," Hitachi sweatdropped. "Poor girl," their mother said sadly. Hitoru just watched were Mira was dragged to, still a little high from the emotion flooded kiss. Tatte looked at his watch and gasped, "Um, I have to get home. Mom's gonna kill me for being late again! Thank you for allowing me to come and I'll see you two at school," he bowed and went running out the door. Their mother looked back at the boys, "I wonder if Mira will be okay."

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

Mira drug her feet down the hallway, looking like she hadn't slept in a month. "Are you okay?" Hitachi asked trying not to laugh. She looked at the three and noticed one missing but didn't say anything. She sighed as she fell stretched out on a coutch opposite her guests, "She approves." Their mother squealed again and hugged Hitoru, again Hitachi saved his brother. Mira sighed as she tried to forget the lecture of a lifetime.

* * *

**Nami: I hope you liked it!**

**Miwa: Please review if there is anything wrong..**

**Kirai: ..or if you want to talk!**

**Nami: _ looks at Miwa and Kirai _That was kind of cool.**

**Miwa, Kirai: What was? _then looks at eachother_**

**Miwa: I've been around you too much!!!**

**Kirai: NO!!!! I'M TAINTED!!!!!**

**Nami: _sighs_ Nevermind**

**JA NE!!!!**


End file.
